Una nueva aventura
by keki07
Summary: Acaban de llegar a la isla, Shira se encuentra con un "amigo" y se une a la manada. Entonces otra deriva continetal divide la isla en dos partes. En el camino para encontrase toda la manda, habra amor,peleas,amistad y algun que otro problema... El corazon de Shira esta ocupado por dos ¿A quien elegira? ¿Podran volver a encontarse la manada? ¿Diego le dira a Shira que la quiere?
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaa! Esto es algo muy raro. Voy a poner pequeños fragmentos para que sepais de que va mas o menos. Espero que os guste!**

* * *

De repente algo me salta encima inmobilizandome contra el suelo. Pero en menos de un segundo consiguo ponerme encima de el agilmente.

- (Gruñe, pero dejar de gruñir cuando me ve la cara) ... Shira?

Me levanto de el y me echo hacia atras.

Shira: Te conozco?

- Oh porfavor no te acuerdas de mi?

Me quedo mirandolo pensativa.

- Veo que no as perdido la cara de princesita bonita.

Entonces me doy cuenta.

Shira: Jude?

* * *

Morita: Pero por que!?

Manny: Por que si!

Morita: No puedes dejarme castigada por eso!

Manny: Si que puedo.

Morita: Pero-

Manny: Eres mi hija y

Morita: Ya pe-

Manny: Si digo que no te acerques a Ethan tienes que obedecer-

Morita: Ya no soy tu niña chica!

* * *

Empieza a temblar todo el suelo.

Morita: Que esta pasando?

Ellie: Oh no... Otra vez no.

Una grieta aparece en medio de la isla y se va haciendo mas grande. Luego se dividen las dos partes por la mitad.

Crash y Eddie: AAAAAAH!

Sid: AAAAAAH!

Abuelita: Sigo sin saber donde estan mis dientes!

* * *

Diego: Adonde vas?

Shira: Adonde no tenga que oir tantas excusas y me digan la verdad.

Diego: Que!? No puedes irte, estamos juntos en esto. Tenemos que encontrar al resto de la manada.

Shira: Muy bien. Tu vas por ahi (Dice señaland a la derecha) y yo por ahi (Dice señalando a la izquierda)

Diego: Estamos en el lado derecho de la isla, para encontrarlos hay que ir a la izquierda.

Shira: Por eso lo e dicho.

Diego: Esto de adentrarnos tanto no es buena idea...

Shira: No haberme seguido.

Diego: ¿Y que querías que hiciera? ¿Dejarte sola? Es mejor estar juntos que estar perdidos solos- (Se choca contra un arbol) ¡Ay!

Shira: Creo que sería mejor para mi si me hubiera perdido sola...

* * *

Crash y Eddie: Esta oscuro!

Manny: Pues claro que esta ocuro... Es denoche!

Crash: Esa es una buena explicacion...

Sid: Manny... No has oído algo?

Me quedo atento.

Manny: Es verdad... Tal vez son los demas!

Sid: Em... Manny? Creo que no son los demas...

Algo salta de los arbustos.

Sid, Crash y Eddie: AAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Jude: Gracias por venir a buscarme...

Shira: De nada...

Jude: Y Diego?

Shira: Esta dormido dentro de la cueva. Estaba muy cansado. El pobre a tenido que andar mucho mas que nosotros...

Jude: Mañana tendremos que seguir buscando a la manada...

Shira: Espero que esten bien...

Jude: Seguro que si (Dice sonriendome)

Le sonrio. El se acerca mas a mi. Nos quedamos los dos sentados juntos. Si fuera cualquier otro sable me alejaría inmediatamente. Pero con el no. No se por que. ¿Me gusta? Creo que no. ¿Yo a el? Hace años si... Ahora no se... ¿ Que esta haciendo? Me lame la cara y me alejo de el.

Shira: ¿Que haces?

Jude: No te gustaba?

Shira: Respondeme antes a mi pregunta.

Jude: Te he lamido la cara. ¿No te gustaba? Por que hace ocho años si.

Shira: Silencio se va a despertar Diego. (Digo susrrando)

Jude:Callame con un beso. (Susurra el)

* * *

Shira: Pero a ti que te pasa!? Por que as hecho eso?

Diego: Yo no quería ser tan brusco pero...

Shira: Pero que?

Diego: Que... Estoy celoso vale!? Me da rabia que estes tanto con el!

Shira: Que? Diego tu tambien eres mi amigo...

Diego: (Con una pequeña lagrima saliendo de su ojo, intentando ocultarla y mirando hacia otro lado) Shira... ¿Sabes que te quiero?

* * *

**POV Shira**

"Jude, Diego, Jude, Diego... A quien elijo? Me siento fatal. Estoy entre dos chicos y no quiero partirle el corazón a ninguno de los dos. Es egoista por mi parte. Pero la verdad es que mi corazon esta partido en dos. Uno es Diego y el otro Jude. Jude me gustaba, pero era una adolescente! Las cosas cambian... Y Diego... No me gusta... Simplemente estoy enamorada. Le quiero. Pero tengo dudas. ¿Me sigue gustando Jude? No lo se! Estoy tan confusa... Pero no puedo seguir asi. Tengo que decidirme. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa! Se que tengo dos historias aun que seguir escribiendo pero tenía ganas de hacer esto, bueno, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**POV Diego**

Shira: Tu vas por ahi y yo por aqui.

Diego: De acuerdo.

Empiezo a andar al lado contrario. Llegamos ayer y hoy es la primera vez que vamos a cazar juntos. La verdad es que no le e dicho nada de eso a lo que Manny y Sid llaman "estar enamorado" por que sigo sin creerme que sienta eso. Solamente me daba pena que se quedara en el barco ese.

Veo a la gazela que se dirije hacia donde esta escondida Shira. Espero a que ataque para unirme a ella pero no hace ningun movimiento.

¿Por que no hace nada? Voy a ir a mirar.

**POV Shira**

Shira: Hola? Diego?

No se oye nada.

Shira: Mira se supone que deberíamos estar cazando, no vengas con tonterias.

Se oye un ruido entre los arbustos.

Shira: Diego? (Digo acercandome lentamente)

De repente algo me salta encima inmobilizandome contra el suelo. Pero en menos de un segundo consiguo ponerme encima de el agilmente.

- (Gruñe, pero dejar de gruñir cuando me ve la cara) ... Shira?

Me levanto de el y me echo hacia atras.

Shira: Te conozco?

- Oh porfavor no te acuerdas de mi?

Me quedo mirandolo pensativa.

- Veo que no as perdido la cara de princesita bonita.

Entonces me doy cuenta.

Shira: Jude?

-El mismo.

Voy a decirle algo cuando Diego aparece y se pone delante mía.

Diego: Alejate ahora mismo si no quieres acabar herido.

Jude gruñe.

Shira: Tranquilo Diego es un amigo. (Digo mientras me acerco a Jude)

Jude: Vaya as crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Shira: Anda que tu! Estas enorme! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Un momento... Y la manada?

Jude: Me temo que la deriva continental acabo con ellos... (Dice tristemente)

Shira: Oh, no sabes cuanto lo siento...

Me doy cuenta de que Diego mira extrañado.

Shira: Diego este es Jude, estaba en mi antigua manada. Y Jude este es Diego, esta en mi nueva manada.

Jude: Encantado de conocerte Diego.

Diego: Igualmente (Dice sin mucho entusiasmo)

Shira: (Dirigiendome a Jude) Entonces, ¿No tienes manada?

Jude: No... (Dice triste)

Veo aparecer a Sid.

Sid: Anda! Diego y Shira an echo nuevo amiguito.

Jude: Aqui esta la cena...

Sid: AAAAAAAH!

Shira: No! Espera! El esta en la manada.

Jude: Un perezoso?

Shira: Si.

Diego: Podría haberselo comido, tampoco habría sido algo tan malo...

Sid: Gracias Shira. Y no a ti Diego! Te recuerdo que sin mi ayuda y la abuelita estarias muerto.

Diego: Podría habermelas arreglado yo solito...

Sid: He oído que no tienes manada. Si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros.

Diego y Jude: Que!? (Dice Diego molesto y Jude alegre)

Sid: Que si quieres te puedes unir a nuestra manada.

Jude: En serio? Gracias.

Diego: Sid! Por que dices eso... (Se lo piensa mejor) Por que dices eso sin permiso de Manny?

Sid: Es verdad! Venga vamos a decirselo a Manny.

Sid empieza a andar saltando y cantando mientras nosotros lo seguimos.

* * *

**POV Morita**

Morita: Ayer me lo pase genial. Gracias papa por dejarme ir con los demas mamuts.

Manny: De nada pero no quiero que llegues ni un solo día tarde!

Morita: Lo se...

Ellie: Tranquilo Manny, ella es responsable.

Abuelita: Donde estan mis dientes!?

Crash: Por ultima vez, ¡No se donde estan sus dientes!

Abuelita: A mi no me engañas ratita, se que sabes donde estan!

Eddie: Usted esta loca señora!

Manny: Menudo día nos espera...

Veo como viene Sid saltando y cantando, con detras a Shira, Diego... Quien es ese?

Sid: Manny! Este sable es amigo de Shira, puede unirse a la manda?

Manny: No se yo...

Sid: Porfi!

Manny: Pero-

Sid: Porfi!

Manny: Es qu-

Sid: Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Manny: Si puede!

Sid: Gracias Manny. (Dice abrandole la trompa a mi padre)

Manny: (Susurra algo por voz baja con cara de angustia)

Ellie: Hola! Yo soy Ellie, el es mi pareja Manny, ella mi hija Morita, ellos son Crash y Eddie, el es Louis, y ella es la Abuelita. (Dice señalandonos a cada uno) Y tu eres?

Jude: Me llamo Jude, soy un amigo de la antigua manada de Shira.

Morita: Encantada!

Ellie: Pues sientete como en tu hogar.

Jude: Vaya sois una mezcla algo extraña de animales.

Sid: Solemos oirlo.

Manny: Bueno ya es tarde, es hora de que vayamos a la cueva.

Todos esntramos. Y empezamos a dormir.

**POV Shira**

_- Mira a quien tenemos aqui, es a la princesita bonita._

_Cinco sables de mas o menos 16 años empiezan a acercarse a mi._

_- Oye preciosa, por que no vienes a jugar con nosotros. (Dice uno acercandose a mi)_

_Shira: Gracias pero paso._

_- No quieres venir con nosotros (Dice otro con una sonrisa burlona)_

_Shira: Olejaos de mi!_

_- La gatita tiene garras! Vamos hermosa, no tengas miedo vamos a jugar... (Dice el mas grande con una sonrisa malvada)_

_Empiezan a acercarse a mi y yo me preparo para atacar si hace falta. Entonces un sable se pone delante mia._

_- Deberíais saber que no debeis tratar asi a las chicas bonitas que os encontrais por ahi, fuera!_

_Los demas se alejan, como si supieran que no deben meterse con el. Entonces se gira. Y le veo. Es de un naranja rojizo y sus ojos son azul cielo. _

_- Estas bien? (Dice sonriendome)_

_Shira: Yo estoy genial, no me hacía falta tu ayuda._

_- No parecía eso..._

_Shira: Parece que soy la típica chica bonita e indefensa que espera a que le salve un heroe. Pues por mucho que parezca eso no lo soy! No necesito tu ayuda!_

_- He oído hablar de ti... Eres la hija de Maya verdad?_

_Shira: Si..._

_- Se dice que eres la mas bella del páquete de momento._

_Shira: No me digas? (Digo sarcastica)_

_Empiezo a alejarme pero entonces me para._

_-Espera!_

_Vuelvo la cabeza hacia el._

_Shira: Que?_

_- Cual es tu nombre?_

_Shira: Em... Shira... Y... el tuyo?_

_- Jude. Encantado de conocerte._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! COMENTAD!**


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Shira**

Me despierto. ¿A que a venido ese sueño?

Todos estan dormidos. Diego esta a mi derecha y Jude a mi izquierda. Miro a Jude. Me acuerdo cuando estabamos en la misma manada y alejaba a todos los hombres que quisieran algo conmigo. Sentía algo por el. Sentía. Ya ha pasado el tiempo. Eso era con 16 o 17 años. Ya tengo 25. Ahora miro a Diego. Es un gran amigo. Me alegro de que me aceptara en su manada. Pero solo es mi amigo, nada mas, ¿no?

Veo como Manny se despierta.

Shira: Hola Manny. (Digo susurrando)

Manny: Hola, ya estas despierta? (Me responde tambien susurrando)

Shira: Si. Voy a dar una vuelta vale?

Manny: Vale.

Salgo de la cueva y empiezo a correr. ¡Hay que mantenerse en forma!

**POV Diego**

Me despierto y me pongo rapidamente depie. Veo que Manny esta despierto.

Diego: Buenos días Manny (Digo muy bajito)

Manny: Buenos días.

Me fijo que todos los demas estan dormidos. Pero falta Shira.

Diego: As visto a Shira?

Manny: Si. Hace poco dijo que iva a dar una vuelta.

Diego: Ah. ¿Sabes a donde?

Manny: No.

- Seguro que a ido a correr.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro a Jude.

Diego: ¿Por que estas tan seguro?

Jude: La conozco muy bien.

Manny: Anda! Se me olvida que hoy os quería llevar a todos a un sitio especial. ¿Podeis ir a buscarla?

Jude: No hay problema.

Diego: De acuerdo... (Digo sin estar contento por tener que ir a buscarla con Jude)

**POV Shira**

Es genial correr y sentir el viento dandote en la cara. Me siento genial. Pero... Sigo pensando en mi sueño. Es justamente como conocí a Jude. Mi madre solía decir que todo sueño tiene su significado... Pero... ¿Que significa este?

Siento como si me siguieran. Me paro y miro hacia atras pero no veo a nadie. Sera mi imaginación.

-Hola.

Miro rápidamente hacia delante,de donde venía la voz.

Diego: Tranquila gatita somos nosotros.

Veo como Jude y Diego se acercan.

Shira: Cuantas veces te e dicho que no me llames asi?

Diego: Muchisimas. Cuantas veces te e hecho caso?

Shira: Ninguna. Es hora de que vayas aprendiendo... blandengue.

Diego se lanza encima mía.

Diego: No-soy-blando.

Shira: Claro que si. (Digo mientras me pongo encima de el.

Jude: No quiero interrumpir nada pero, Manny dijo que nos iva a llevar a un sitio especial, será mejor que vayamos ya.

Shira: Tiene razon. (Digo levantandome)

Diego: Pues venga vamos.

Los tres vamos de vuelta a la cueva.

**POV Jude**

Le miro. Me devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa. ¡Como la adoro! Que feliz me siento de haberla encontrado. Pero no todo tiene que ser tan fácil. Ese Diego... No me gusta nada. Pero que me esperaba. Una chica como ella es imposible que no este rodeada de pretendientes. Aún me acuerdo que no dejaba que ninguno se acercara a ella. La quería. Y la quiero. ¿Ella a mi? No se. Lo que es seguro es que Diego siente algo por ella. ¿Y ella por el? Espero que no. Me e sentido muy incomodo cuando Diego se puso encima suya y luego ella de el. Tenía ganas de alejarlo de ella para siempre. Pero no. Es su amigo y asi no haría nada para que me quisiera. Tengo que pensar en algo...

Shira: Um... Jude, ¿estas bien?

Jude: Que? Si, si. Solo estaba pensando en el antiguo paquete.

Shira: Tranquilo yo tambien soy nueva en esta manada pero seguro que nos sentimos como si los conocieramos de toda la vida dentro de nada. (Dice sin dejar de sonreir)

Diego me lanza una mirada asesina sin que Shira le vea. Yo le respondo con otra, claramente, sin que la vea Shira.

Ha empezado la competición para conseguirla. Y si cree que me rindo rápido, esta muy equibocado...

* * *

**Ha empezado la pelea de Diego y Jude! Jude no piensa dejarla escapar tan facilmente. Espero que les haya gustado! Estoy mala (lo que significa que esta tarde no voy a salir de casa) asi que tal vez actualizo mis demas historias. COMENTAD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Morita**

Manny: Ya debería haber vuelto.

Ellie: Tranquilo Manny no debe estar muy lejos.

Morita: Ya he llegado (Digo acercandome a mis padres)

Manny: Donde estabas?

Morita: Pues como te dije estaba con mis amigos.

Manny: Pero llegas tarde.

Morita: Solo un minuto...

Manny: No puedes llegar tarde ni un segundo!

Ellie: Manny, no pasa nada, ella es mayor ya para saber a que hora tiene que volver.

Morita: Mama, puedo ir esta tarde con mis amigos?

Manny: Oh no, ni hablar!

Morita: Por que!?

Manny: Porque habíamos quedado toda la manada para ir a un sitio.

Morita: Y no podemos ir otro día?

Manny: No!

Morita: Pero es que he quedado con ellos!

Ellie: Manny, tal vez podemos ir otro día...

Manny: No! Ya habiamos quedado hoy.

Ellie: Ya pero deja que la chica se divierta un poco!

Manny: Tiene que pasar tiempo con la manada!

Ellie: Y tambien con sus amigos!

Mis padres se estan mirando fijamente mientras discuten y aprobecho para escapar.

**POV Diego**

Manny: Pero es mas importante su manada!

Ellie: Ya lo se pero tambien tendra que pasar tiempo con sus amigos!

Diego: Em... Pasa algo?

Manny y Ellie: No!

Manny: Morita nos vamos toda la manda y punto! Em... Morita?

Mira hacia todos los lados pero no la ve.

Manny: A donde se ha ido!?

Ellie: Seguro que se a cansado de nosotros y se ha ido con sus amigos.

Aparecen Crash y Eddie.

Manny: Habeis visto a Morita?

Crash: Si, se dirigía con Luis hacia el centro de la isla.

Manny: Ya esta bien...

Manny se aleja enfadado con Crash y Eddie.

Shira: Que ha pasado?

Ellie: Que es un padre sobreprotector.

Sid: (Con una baya en la boca) Aún se me hace raro que haya tres sables en la manada.

Diego: Sid, haz el favor de masticar con la boca cerrada, das asco.

Sid: Que tiquismiquis eres...

Diego: Ah...

Ellie: Creo que deberíamos que ir a ver como esta Manny.

Shira: Es verdad.

Empezamos a andar hacia el centro de la isla.

**POV Manny**

Ya la veo. Esta con Ethan.

Manny: Ya esta bien te vienes conmigo!

Morita: Papa!

Nos alejamos de los demas.

Manny: Estas castigada!

Morita: Pero por que!?

Manny: Por que si!

Morita: No puedes dejarme castigada por eso!

Manny: Si que puedo.

Morita: Pero-

Manny: Eres mi hija y

Morita: Ya pe-

Manny: Si digo que no te acerques a Ethan tienes que obedecer-

Morita: Ya no soy tu niña chica!

Me quedo helado.

Morita: No comprendes que estoy creciendo!?

Sigo sin hablar.

Morita: Ya no soy una niña chica! Me estoy haciendo mayor y tengo derecho a juntarme con quien yo quiera! Y tu te crees que no te puedes fiar de ellos, pero yo los conozco bien! Y yo no soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal! Y no he hecho nada malo! El que ha hecho aalgo malo has sido tu!

Ellie se acerca.

Ellie: Morita...

Morita: Que!?

Ellie: Ya se que no has hecho nada malo.

Manny: Si que lo ha hecho! Me a desobedecido!

Morita: Porque yo soy mayor para juntarme con quien quiera!

Manny: Aun tienes 15 años! (**Creo que tiene 15) **

Morita: Ya! Pero deberías confiar un poquito mas en mi! Yo no voy a hacer nada malo!

Ellie: Ya esta bien! Tu tienes permiso a salir siempre que lo digas y si vamos a hacer algo con la manda tienes que venir! Y tu (Dice girandose hacia mi) Tienes que dejarla que viva la vida.

Manny y Morita: Vaaale.

Abuelita: Vamos rata! Donde estan mis dientes!?

Crash: Aún seguimos con eso!? No los tengo!

Abuelita: No intentes engañarme!

Eddie: Esta mal del coco!

Abuelita: Que coco!?

Crash: De la cabeza!

Manny: Ssh! No oís eso?

Empieza a temblar todo el suelo.

Morita: Que esta pasando?

Ellie: Oh no... Otra vez no.

Una grieta aparece en medio de la isla y se va haciendo mas grande. Luego se dividen las dos partes por la mitad.

Crash y Eddie: AAAAAAH!

Sid: AAAAAAH!

Abuelita: Sigo sin saber donde estan mis dientes!

Manny: Cuidado!

Yo, Sid, Crash y Eddie nos quedamos atrapados en la parte izquierda de la isla dividida en dos. La parte izquierda de delante deja a Ellie, Morita, Abuelita y los demas animales atrapados. Diego y Shira en la derecha. Jude en la parte de atras de la derecha.

Todos: AAAAAAH!

Luego me choco con algo y veo todo negro...

* * *

**POV Diego**

Diego: Ay... (Digo despertandome)

Debo haberme chocado con algo y desmayarme... Y los demas!? Empiezo a mirar hacia todos los lados buscandolos. Oigo un ruido y veo a Shira.

Diego: Shira! Estas bien!? (Digo acercandome a ella)

Shira: Si, solo me e dado un golpe. (Dice levantandose) Y los demas?

Diego: No lo se...

Shira: Creo que estan en la otra parte de la isla. Tenemos que ir alli para encontrarles.

Diego: Pero como? La isla esta dividida en dos no podemos cruzar. (Miro a ver si veo algo con lo que cruzar) Mira! Alli a lo lejos parece que se puede cruzar! Tenemos que ir alli!

Shira: Tardaremos días en llegar hacia alli. Un momento... Y Jude!?

Diego: Con los demas no?

Shira: No! El estaba a la derecha con nosotros cuando aparecio otra grieta... Debe estar aqui en el lado derecho!

Diego: Pues ya tenemos que ir hasta alli y vamos a tardar mucho, no se si nos dara tiempo a-

Shira: Diego! Tenemos que encontrarle! (Dice enfadada)

Diego: Vale, vale! No entiendo por que te importa tanto...

Shira: Es mi amigo!

Diego: Si, tu "amigo"...

Shira: Pues si es mi amigo, tienes algun problema?

Diego: No...

Shira: Y pense que tambien era el tuyo.

Amigo mío!? Todo menos eso! Ese no sería mi amigo nunca! Me cae fatal.

Diego: Pues exactamente no me cae muy bien...

Shira: Por que? Si es un encanto...

Pues no me he parado a pensar por que... Es por Shira? Por que estoy celoso de que se lleven tan bien? Por que me parece que entre ellos hubo algo en el pasado?

Al final resulta que me gusta Shira? Pues claro que si, para que engañarse mas! Siempre lo he tenido muy claro pero no quería admitirlo...

Diego: No se...

Shira: Bueno ya es hora de empezar a buscarles.

Diego: Vamos.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, COMENTAD!**


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Manny**

Sid: Manny! Despierta!

¿Ese es Sid? Lentamente abro los ojos y me lo encuentro delante mia. Me da vueltas la cabeza...

Sid: Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, ¿estas bien?

Manny: SI... ¿Y la manada?

Sid: Pues no lo se.

Me levanto rápidamente.

Manny: Ya me acuerdo! Tenemos que encontrarlos!

Sid: Que rápido te recuperas cuando Ellie y Morita no estan a tu lado...

Crash: ¿Como vamos a encontrarles? La isla esta dividida en cuatro partes. ¿Como sabremos en cual esta cada uno?

Manny: Tendremos que mirar en todas.

Eddie: Uf! Mucho trabajo, que te parece que Crash y yo nos quedemos aqui. Ya sabes, como vigilantes, para asegurarnos que todo esta bien...

Manny: Ni hablar. No vamos a separarnos.

Crash y Eddie: Jo!

Manny: Venga en marcha.

**POV Diego**

Llevamos 2 horas andando y apenas nos hemos acercado al puente que vi de lejos... Y tampoco hemos encontrado a Jude. Ojala nunca lo encontremos. Se que es egoista por mi parte. Pero no lo aguanto. Todo el rato con Shira. Me da una rabia. Y lo peor es que creo que ella siente algo por el... Desearía que nunca hubiera habido una deriva continental. Asi nunca habría conocido a Shira y no estaría sufriendo tanto. Es verdad lo que dicen. Amar te hace devil.

Shira: ¡Sh! ¿Has oído eso?

Diego: Yo no he oído nada.

Shira: Hay alguien ahi...

Entonces unos matorrales empiezan a moverse, Shira y yo nos preparamos para atacar. Pero no nos esperabamos que lo que estaba detras del arbusto era una chica humana de mas o menos 12 años, con un atuendo que nunca antes había visto.

- Ejem, se que todo esto es un poco raro, y que nunca habiais hablado con un humano, pero necesito vuestra ayuda.- Dice ella.

Ninguno de los dos hacemos ningun movimiento, no se si es porque acaba de hablar o porque no nos lo esperabamos.

- A ver, os explico. Me llamo Arrya y vengo del futuro. Suena muy raro pero debeis creedme. Soy una huida interespacial del año 2113 y me esta persiguiendo la ACID, que son los que se ocupan de los presos y demas cosas importantes. Estoy aqui por un error, me metí en una maquina del tiempo para huir de la ACID y acabe aqui. Cuando llegue habia una especie de deriva continental y la maquina se rompió. ¿Pódeis ayudarme?

Estavez Shira reacciona.

Shira: No e entendido casi nada de lo que has dicho pero ¿eres una criminal?

Arrya: No exactamente. Me culparon por algo que no había hecho. He estado en la carcel 1 año y ahora me e escapado y me persiguen.

Shira: ¿Y como podemos ayudarte nosotros?

Arrya: Llevandome a la otra parte de la isla. Alli hay otra maquina del tiempo y podre volver, si es que no se a roto...

Shira: De acuerdo... Ven con nosotros.

Arrya: Gracias!

Diego: Pero explicanos antes todo lo que te a pasado.

Ella nos explica todo. La acusaron de matar a sus padres cuando ella no habia sido entonces fue encarcelada. Ella nos dijo que hace mucho tiempo la carcel era para mayores de 18 años, pero en su tiempo es para mayores de 10. Tambien nos explico que era la carcel y como funcionaba todo en su epoca.

Diego: Guau, menuda historia...

Shira: Oye, siento lo de tus padres...

Arrya: Bah! Ya lo tengo superado.

Diego: Cuantos años tienes?

Arrya: 12.

Shira: Bueno Arrya, vamos a ponernos en marcha.

Asi los tres empezamos el camino de vuelta a casa... Lo que no sabíamos es que sería peligroso y complicado, ya que Arrya no era la única venida del futuro...

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! La historia se a vuelto un poco loca! Bueno espero poder hacer el siiguiente capitulo dentro de poco y siento la tardanza, **

**COMENTAD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Arrya**

¿Cuanto llevan discutiendo estos dos? Uf! Todo el camino.

Arrya: Em... Chicos, no quiero molestar ni nada de eso pero podríamos ir mas rápido si pararáis de pelearos.

Shira: Tenemos que coger por la derecha!

Diego: Si vamos por la derecha no iremos a ninguna parte! Tenemos que ir por la izquierda!

Shira: Que no!

Diego:¡Que si!

Arrya: Vaya dos...

Diego: Por la izquierda es donde estan Manny y los demas!

Shira: Porfavor! A la izquierda solo hay mar, ¿recuerdas? Estamos en la parte izquierda de la isla!

Digeo: Anda, es verdad...

Shira: Idiota(dice por lo bajo mientras gira a la derecha)

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, pero nos volvemos a parar.

Arrya: ¿¡Ahora que pasa!?

Jude: Shira!

Shira: Jude!

Veo a otro diente de sable venir corriendo hasta Shira. Shira parecia muy contenta. Pero Diego no tanto...

**POV Manny**

Sid: ¿Cuanto falta?

Manny: Mucho.

Sid: Am.

Cinco minutos despues.

Sid: Manny?

Manny: Que

Sid: Cuanto falta?

Manny: Mucho.

Dos minutos despues.

Sid: Manny?

Manny: Que?

Sid: Cuanto falta?

Manny: Mucho!


End file.
